


Storms are scary!

by hawksea



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksea/pseuds/hawksea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms scare Alex and Kevin is a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms are scary!

Kevin is sitting in the airport lounge with the other guys waiting for the weather to clear and for their flight to finally be allowed to take off. The storm outside is pretty bad and although the power is still on so the lounge is plenty comfortable it has knocked out the wifi so ipads are completely useless leaving them with not much else to do but chill and wait it out while talking crap together.

"So i’ve honestly never seen anyone react to a little bit of thunder like that. I mean it was pretty hilarious if it wasnt so sad. Took me forever to try to get him out from under the table. No idea how he thought a table would protect him but he really never was the brightest spark!" Kevin had just got through telling his immediate circle about a guy he had shared a room with at college and his sheer terror of thunder storms.

"You thought he was silly for er being scared?" Alex asked softly and when Kevin turned round to face him he wondered if it was the darkness outside making Alex’s skin look slightly white or if something else was wrong.

"Well yeah kinda." Kevin agreed nodding. "I mean this guy was probably the toughest arse i’ve ever met and here he was scared of a bit of thunder. Kinda stupid no? Got into fights with just about everyone. Sometimes people on the same team but bit of loud noise from outside and he ducks and covers? Stupid."

"Oh." Alex replied before standing quickly and leaving the group. "Going to get coffee."

"Ass." Ryan glared at Kevin when Alex was out of earshot. He had been watching the scene going down before him wondering just how much of a jerk Kevin intended to be and how blind he appeared to be to the guy who he claimed to love.

"Wait what?" Kevin asked utterly confused as to what had just happened and why Ryan was looking at him as if he would like to murder him slowly and painfully.

"Go and fucking apologise to him. I swear to god Kevin you’re such a dick sometimes." Ryan ordered him clearly not in the mood to deal with Kevin’s stupidity.

"But what?" Kevin started to ask before the look Ryan drew him startled him enough into moving to chase after Alex.

Kevin headed in the direction of the coffee station expecting to find Alex there but with no sign of him he headed out of the team suite towards the bathrooms just incase Alex had headed there instead. It took him a few moments to arrive there while he was searching his head wondering what on earth he had said to cause Alex to take off like that. Walking through the bathroom doors he stopped suddenly in his tracks when he heard what sounded like the quiet sounds of someone crying.

WIth his heart running a million miles a second because he was scared that it was his baby Alex upset in the cubicle Kevin asked quietly “Alex?”

"Go away." he heard Alex’s voice which told him that it definitely had been Alex crying.

"Baby. Come out. Whats wrong? Alex talk to me please?" Kevin pleaded wondering if it would be frowned upon to kick open the door and if that was something he could actually do given he’d only seen it in films before.

"You said i was stupid." Alex told him quietly with his voice breaking and sounding like he was still crying.

"What? Alex no never. You are not stupid." Kevin pleaded through the still closed doors. "Please tell me whats going on. Alex please?"

Breathing a sigh of relief as Kevin watched the door open slowly he felt absolutely terrible as Alex came out with his face white and his eyes clearly bloodshot from the tears. If someone else had made his baby cry Kevin would have been the first to want to kill them but he had done this himself and that felt worse than anything he would have thought possible.

"Baby please. Talk to me?" Kevin asked gently moving to pull Alex into his arms. Feeling the way that Alex was shaking because of his tears Kevin would have punched himself if he could.

"You laughed about your friend being scared." Alex began biting his lip and not looking Kevin in the eyes. "Kevin do you not remember Ryan staying over last week?"

Remembering back to the previous week when Ryan had infact stayed over when Kevin had been out of town overnight Kevin was still utterly confused as to why this was making Alex cry.

"Yes ofcourse. He fell asleep on the couch?" Kevin asked as that is what Ryan had told him when Kevin had asked about it when he had arrived home very early not being able to stay away from Alex longer than he absolutely had to.

"Kevin there was a storm. You were not there. He helped me." Alex told Kevin slowly his voice still sounding wrecked.

As it dawned on Kevin he could have kicked himself. Not only had Alex often fallen asleep on his bed if there had been a storm outside even before they first got together he would often hold Kevin tighter now they shared a bed. Of course Alex was scared. Scared of the storm and scared to share that fear with Kevin.

"Oh god baby. Darling i’d never think you were silly for being scared!" Kevin exclaimed holding Alex even closer to him. "Baby you and that guy are so different. That guy thought he was the toughest guy in the world and nothing would take him but he hid under a table! A table Alex! You are so brave that you thought you could deal with this alone."

"Brave?" Alex stammered finally looking up to Kevin.

"So brave Alex. Baby I love you. You need to tell me when you need me. I’d be there for you in a second. I always will be. And you’ll always be the bravest person I know." Kevin told him begging with him to forgive him.

"Braver than Ryan?" Alex asked beginning to smile at Kevin.

"Baby Ryan is afraid of spiders. So much braver than Ryan!" Kevin agreed with Alex laughing to himself about Alex being so upset one moment and so happy the next just so long as he felt loved.

"I promise you never need to hide from me. I’ll hold you under a blanket fort and kill anything that hurts you." Kevin told Alex wiping away the last tear from his cheek and before he kissed him sweetly he added. "I love you Alex. And i’ll protect you from the world. Storms included."


End file.
